


Same Sea, Same Soul, Same Heart

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Historical AU, Pirate AU, im gay and so is this fic <3, this is actually my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: Danna is the daughter of a noble in Gatlon city.  Gatlon is ruled by King Hugh and King Simon, members of the Renegades, the gruop that saved it from the anarchists and Ace Anarchy.  Nova is the niece of Ace Anarchy and is the worlds most feared and dangerous pirate.  She kidnaps Danna as ransom, and while they travel back to Danna’s father the two girls begin to realize they weren’t so different after all...some cursing
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Nova ran through the streets, her dirty shirt flapping behind her. Glancing anxiously over her shoulder, she gripped the loaf of bread in her hand tighter, although no one was there. She had lost them. Slowly, Nova slowed to a halt, her breath coming out in short, painful gasps. Wincing, Nova pressed her hands to her ribs. Her skin felt paper thin, and it hung off her small form. 

The warm, thick smell wafting up from the bread made her stomach rumble, but she ignored the hunger. Her family needed it more than her. 

Nova groaned, then started to run once more, her bare feet slapping against the rough ground. 

\---

“Nova! Oh, thank goodness you’re back,” Her mom said as soon as she walked through the door. She rushed over to envelop Nova in a warm hug. 

“Mama! I’m fine,” She complained, struggling to escape. “Look! I got bread.” Nova proudly presented the loaf. It had gotten dirty from her hands, but it was food. The first they had had in a long time. 

“Nova, where did you get this?” Her father asked, coming to them. “Did you steal it?” 

“Well…” Nova looked down, and scuffed her foot against the hard packed dirt floor. 

“Nova, you know I don’t want you to get caught up in crime,” her dad said. He crouched down to Nova’s level, and grasped her hands. “If you got arrested, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“But Papa, it was so easy to take! Just sitting there. And besides, it’s not like the baker needed it. He has more than enough money already. It’s not fair! We starve, while he gets richer off of our suffering.” Nova stomped her foot hard against the ground. 

Evie started to wail, and her mother cursed and hurried off. 

“Look, Nova I know it doesn’t seem fair, but you have to trust that the Renegades will take care of us. It’s their job.”

“I don’t think they care about people like us,” Nova said. 

“What do you mean people like us?”

“Well, like villains. This area is all criminals. All liars, and thieves. Probably murderers too.” 

Her dad laughed. “Am I a criminal, little one? Do I look like a thief?”

“...No”

“Exactly. Don’t worry. If we need help, then the Renegades will give it to us. Okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay... But I’m still eating the bread.” Nova grinned, her gap toothed smile full of joy. 

David Artino chuckled. “Of course you can. But save some for us.”

\---

Nova slept curled around Evie, sleeping well for the first time in ages. It was one of the rare quiet moments in the slums. No angry voices, or gunshots, or screams. 

Of course it didn’t last long. It never did. 

The door flew open, waking Nova up. A man stalked into the room. She curled back against the wall, grabbing Evie, silently begging the sleeping child to stay asleep. 

“Mr. Artino,” the man said. 

Her dad stood in between him and her mom. 

“What do you want?” 

Nova could see how scared her dad was. But he tried to remain brave. 

“You’ve made some big mistakes,” the man growled. “I was hired to make sure you never make them again.”

“No… please! I can pay you. Or… or I can help out in any way. Please, don’t hurt my family.”

The man laughed. “You can’t pay me enough. You brought this upon yourself.”

He pulled out a gun, and raised it high. 

He pulled the trigger.

BANG.

Her mom collapsed, blood pouring from her forehead. 

Nova screamed. “Mama! No!” 

“Nova, go,” Her dad yelled. “I love you so-”

BANG.

Her father slumped forwards, leaving a smear of blood on the floor. 

The man grinned. “Nowhere to go now, little one,” he taunted. 

Nova’s small body heaved with sobs, but somehow she summoned enough energy to bolt away from him. She flew out the door, and into the dirty streets. Doors were shut tight, and there were no sounds except the barking of stray dogs. Nova ran as fast as she could, still holding Evie tight to her chest. The baby was still asleep. 

One second, Nova was sprinting through the streets, and the next she was sprawled across the ground. She must have tripped. 

Her entire body was covered with scrapes, but Nova had to keep moving. She had to keep-

Where was Evie? Her baby sister wasn’t in her arms anymore. 

The sleeping child had landed in an old pile of blankets. Nova gasped in relief, and rushed to her side. 

While the young girl was unharmed, she was no longer asleep. Evie opened her mouth, and began to sob. Loudly. 

“No, shh, shh,” Nova begged. “You have to stay quiet Evie.”

“It’s too late for that,” a low voice said. 

Nova whirled around. 

The man stood over them, his face splattered with her parents’ blood. He raised his gun, face emotionless. 

He pulled the trigger.

BANG.

Evie’s cries stopped. 

Evie’s cries stopped. 

Nova fell to her knees. 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Everything Nova had ever cared about was gone. Gone forever. With three gunshots, Nova’s life disappeared.

Her father had promised that the Renegades would be there to give help when they needed it. 

So where were they?

They didn’t care about her. They didn’t care about any of them. 

Nova’s tears stopped, and she glared at the man holding the gun. 

“You killed my family,” she hissed.

He laughed. “Don’t worry. Your next. Then this little nightmare will be over.” He raised the gun up for the fourth time. 

It was going to be the last time. 

Nova’s body jerked into action. She twisted her arm around the man’s, and the gun clattered to the ground. Nova lunged forwards, and picked it up with her steady fingers. 

“You think you can hurt me?” The man cackled. “You have guts, I’ll give you that.”

“You killed my parents. I’m going to kill you.”

“I was doing my job. I was surviving.”

“That’s not going to be a problem anymore.”

He laughed. “Kid, stop playing. I know you can’t pull the-”

BANG.

The man fell backwards. Nova stared at the gun in her hands, dropping it like it was a snake. 

“Oh, Nova. I’m so sorry,” a strong voice said. Strong arms pulled her close. 

“Uncle Alec?” Nova hiccuped. 

He nodded. “I stopped by your house and saw your parents. Is your sister…”

Nova shook her head. “He killed them Uncle. They’re gone. I’m alone.”

“No, Nova. You have me. I can train you to take revenge on men like him.”

“No. It wasn’t his fault. It was the Renegades. They are supposed to protect us, but they don’t care. If they did, then my parents would be alive.”

Alec grinned. “Then I’ll train you to take revenge on the Renegades. They gave you this nightmare, so you’ll be theirs.”

“Uncle Alec?” Nova asked tearfully.

“Yes Nova?”

“I don’t want to be a good guy.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Papa said that the Renegades were the good guys. I never want to be like them.”

“Then you can be a bad guy. I’ll teach you everything you need to know. I promise.” He hugged her tightly. “But you can’t call me Alec anymore. To the world, I’m Ace. Ace Anarchy.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danna is kidnapped, and taken to the Nightmare (Nova's ship)

Danna woke to see men flooding her room. It was dark, and she was unable to get a good look at them, but judging by their outlines and smell, they weren’t average servants. They yanked her out of her bed and clapped a hand over her mouth before she could say a word.   
Danna tried to break herself free, but their grip was too strong. She butted her head forward, and heard it crack satisfyingly against someone else's. Someone uttered a low curse.   
“Shut it,” Another voice whispered viciously. “Captain’ll have our heads if we don’t bring her in.”  
“Sorry,” a voice muttered back.   
“I’m moving my hand off your mouth,” the first voice whispered. Danna felt the cold kiss of a knife at her throat. “One sound, and you’re a dead woman, you hear?”   
Danna nodded. If there was only one attacker, she probably would have stood a chance, but five? She’d be dead before she could make a move.   
“Glad we’re in understandment. Now, you’re going to walk downstairs, without alerting anyone to our presence. You will go directly to our horses out back, and get on. Is that clear?”  
Danna nodded again. “Can I…” she mumbled, then stopped. Normally she wasn’t this pathetic! Why couldn’t she get a handle on herself? She breathed in, and out.  
“Speak up, girl.”  
“Can I change? It isn’t proper for me to go about wearing my night clothes.” She almost laughed, but held it back. She didn’t give a shit about what was improper and not.   
The men exchanged glances. Danna’s eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and she could start to see their faces.   
“Fine. But make it quick. Captain doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”   
They released her, and Danna grabbed her dress off the floor. She had thrown it there the night before, after her father had tried to convince her to start looking at suitors. As if she would ever even have a say in who she wanted to be with. The conversation ended, as always, badly. She had stormed off, her mother had cried, and her father had screamed until his throat was raw. She had ripped off the dress in a rage. And now she was grateful it was here.   
Danna slipped behind the changing screen, and shrugged the dress on. She didn’t bother tightening the corset, she hated that thing anyways.   
The dress was simple. A light orange color, with black flowers speckling the sleeves. It hung low over her feet, and the neck swooped slightly, exposing her collarbone to the cold air. But Danna didn’t want this dress because of the design. She wanted the small daggers slipped into pockets on the inside of the full skirt. She didn’t know if she would need them, but they would be a comfort to her regardless.   
She stepped out from behind the screen, and two of her captors yanked her arms behind her, and fastened them loosely with a hard rope. They tugged her forward, and Danna walked through her home, in complete silence, their breaths the only noises heard. The servants door was open, and another unfamiliar man was standing guard outside.   
“Good. You’ve got her,” he said when they finally arrived. “Captain’ll be happy. Let’s go.” They tried to move, but Danna drove her feet into the ground, and glared at them.   
“I’m not going anywhere,” she hissed.   
“Come on lass. Just make this easier for yourself. You’ll be here again in no time. Once your father pays the ransom, you’ll be on your merry way.”  
“No.” Danna yanked her arms free of the rope, and grabbed a sword off one of the men’s belts. She swung it wildly, and opened her mouth, ready to scream for help. A form tackled her, knocking her to the ground. Her breath left her chest with an oomph, and she gasped, trying to get air back in her chest. She lay breathless on the ground, trying to summon enough energy to get back up.   
“Cut it a bit close there,” one of the men muttered.   
“Sorry. You want to do it next time?” A new voice said sarcastically.   
“What should we do with her? She’s not going peacefully.”  
“Knock her out, and tie her to a saddle. She should still be asleep when we get back to captain.”  
“Sounds good.” A man approached her, and lifted her to her feet. He forced her jaw open, and poured the contents of a vial down her throat. Danna tried to retch it back up, but the drug’s warm embrace was already taking her.  
\---  
Nova rested her hands on the ship's railing. She could hear her crew drinking and telling stories down below, but she didn’t join them.   
She gazed at the far-off dot, the small rowboat with the noble girl inside. She was not supposed to kidnap her. Her instructions were to capture the prince. Her uncle had been quite clear. Capture the prince, and use him for leverage Not some random noble girl. She was useless. Her father would pay the ransom, and nothing would change. But Nova was tired of following her uncle’s orders. He only wanted to regain his throne. He didn’t care about anything else. But Nova did. She was happy with her crew and the sea. The sea. Nova smiled. She loved it. The endless blue spread out before her. The salty wind, the crisp air. She loved it more than she loved anything.   
Hopefully, her uncle would never even know that Nova had disobeyed him. It wasn’t like they couldn’t use more money. They always needed funds. So, she could always use that in her defense. But this girl… Danna Bell. She would not fetch a high price. Which was stupid, Nova thought. From watching this girl, it was obvious she was smart, and talented, and kind, and beautiful. Nova thought she should be more than the prince. What was the prince? Just another boring old pawn who would follow the Council’s orders. Danna didn’t seem like the type to follow orders. That was what probably intrigued Nova the most. She was rebellious, and fierce, and not afraid. And pretty. Nova bushed slightly. She had been watching Danna for some time, trying to figure out if it was worth the time kidnapping her, and holding her for ransom. And Danna was absolutely gorgeous. But that wasn’t important. Nova was abducting an innocent girl. Not that she felt bad about that, she was a pirate after all. But it was foolish to think that they could become friends. Or more than that. She sighed.   
“Who are you really,” Nova whispered to the night sky. “Who are you, Danna Bell, and what are you worth to me.”  
Nova glanced up, at the pale moon, just a sliver of light available. The moon still shone brightly, as it always had. The peaceful brightness comforted Nova. No matter what happened, the moon would still shine, and the sun would rise again. Her actions would not change that. She needn't worry. Everything would work out exactly the way it should. Nova took one last glance at the moving waters. She smiled slightly, then headed back inside, to join her crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dgsakjd there isnt that much gay yet, but dont worry they meet soon and ther is LOTS of gay <333


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes! It is,” she said boldly. “He will never pay a pirate a ransom for me. And I think I will enjoy watching you hang.”  
> “You wouldn’t be the only one. But unfortunately for you, I won’t get caught. Do you know what ship you’re on?”  
> “It doesn’t matter. Once the Renegades are onto you, you’ll never get away.”  
> “Oh, but my dear, the Renegades are always looking for me.” He smiled, and spread his arms wide. “Welcome to The Nightmare.”
> 
> or
> 
> Danna finally meets her kidnapper, and realizes that there is much more that she doesn't know.

Danna woke up in a cramped room, her hands still tied behind her. She spotted a glass bottle behind her, just inches away. She stretched her hands out, and grabbed onto the smooth surface. She brought the bottle down hard on the wooden floor, cringing when it shattered loudly. Danna let out a relieved breath when no one came running. Her hands searched for the biggest shard. Her fingers latched onto a large, jagged piece of glass.  
Danna angled it upwards, and began sawing at the rope. Finally, after an eternity of sawing, the rope broke. Danna dropped the glass and rubbed her raw wrists, They were covered with small cuts from where the glass had slipped, and a few layers of skin were rubbed off from the tough rope.  
She pushed herself up and looked around the room. It didn’t have any furniture, but there were a number of barrels pushed against the back wall, as well as a few bottles scattered across the floor. Danna felt around her skirt, searching for her two daggers. She exhaled gratefully when she felt the hard metal lumps. She reached into her full skirt, and grabbed the two blades. She gave them a quick twirl, the familiar weight comfortable in her hands.  
Danna stalked over to the door, and cracked it open. A man was standing outside, guarding it. She threw the door open, and held her knife to the man’s throat.  
“One word, and I cut,” she snarled. “I’m not afraid to get blood on my dress.”  
The man raised his hands.  
“Good. Now take me to your captain.”  
The man breathed in suddenly. “Captain don’t like to be disturbed.”  
“Disturb him anyway. It's that or get your throat slit. Seems like there’s only one good option,” she hissed. Danna dug the knife in a little deeper.  
“Alright, alright,” the man surrendered. “But they won’t be happy. And don’t think you can beat em. You don’t know what you’re walking into.”  
“My problem, not yours. No take me to him.” When the man didn’t budge, Danna slammed her body into him. “Now!”  
“Okay, okay.” He led her through wherever they were, walking as quickly as he could with a blade to his throat. Finally, they stopped in front of a wooden door.  
“Captain’s in here,” the man said nervously.  
Danna raised her eyebrows. “Doesn’t look like much.” It really didn’t. The door was just a plain, unfinished door, with a small peephole near the top.  
“Trust me, this is the captain's office. You really don’t wanna make them mad. I would just go back to your room, and wait for them to come to you.”  
“Doesn’t he know? It's rude not to meet your guests.” Danna paused. “He really scares you, doesn’t he.”  
“Captain’s powerful. It’d be stupid not to be afraid. You should be too.”  
Danna ignored him, and opened the door. She dragged the man in, and glared at the figure waiting for her.  
“Well that certainly took longer than expected,” they said. He was sitting in a large chair, facing them. A large set of glass doors was opened behind him to a small balcony. The view of the sea was all she could see.  
The sea. They were on a boat. It all clicked.  
“You’re pirates!” Danna exclaimed.  
The captain sighed. “I thought you said she was smart,” he said to Danna’s captive. “You can let’m go, Miss Bell.”  
“No. I know you must care about your men, so he’s my insurance. I go, he goes.”  
To her surprise, the captain burst into laughter. “Men are replaceable,” he said, flippantly waving his hand. “It’d be a terrible shame to get blood on the floor again though.”  
“If that’s how you think about them, then why would they be loyal to you?”  
“My dear, we’re pirates. We have no honor. They all know I don’t give a damn about their lives. But at least they’re well paid.” He chuckled again. “Let the man go.”  
“No.” Danna glared defiantly.  
“Darling, if I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve already.” He drew an elegant dueling pistol out of his coat, and trained it on Danna. “Now, let the man go.”  
“Fine,” Danna spat out. She lowered her knife, and the man backed away from her quickly.  
“You’re dismissed,” The captain said. The man nodded, and quickly retreated, the door swinging shut behind him.  
The captain tucked his pistol back into his coat and rose. He was a long red coat, with gold brocade, and a hat pulled low over his face. A sword was strapped to his hips, and a pair of pistols were strapped to his chest.  
“So,” he said. “You escaped your room. Took you long enough.”  
Danna stared at him quizzically. Was he amused? “What do you mean? What are you talking about?”  
He chuckled. “It was obvious you were going to escape. Do you think I would be stupid enough to leave you with your weapons? And bottles lying on the floor? And only one guard, and an unlocked door?”  
“Oh.” Realization dawned on her. “It was a test.” He nodded slightly. “Why bother? Why do you even want me?”  
“I was curious to see who put up so much of a fight. And I want you, because your father will pay a handsome ransom for you.” He grinned.  
Danna cocked her head, and stared at his face. Something about it seemed off. As well as his voice. It was higher than would be expected. And softer. She shook herself. She was losing focus on the real issues.  
“You’re wrong. He will send the Renegade’s navy after me, and he will find me. And you’ll hang for your crimes.”  
He raised his eyebrows. “That so?”  
“Yes! It is,” she said boldly. “He will never pay a pirate a ransom for me. And I think I will enjoy watching you hang.”  
“You wouldn’t be the only one. But unfortunately for you, I won’t get caught. Do you know what ship you’re on?”  
“It doesn’t matter. Once the Renegades are onto you, you’ll never get away.”  
“Oh, but my dear, the Renegades are always looking for me.” He smiled, and spread his arms wide. “Welcome to The Nightmare.”  
\---  
Danna backed up, her eyes wide with shock. “Thats…”  
“Impossible? It isn’t.” Nova was grinning on the inside. She loved seeing the look on peoples faces when they learned who they were talking to. Her ship, The Nightmare was one of the most infamous vessels in the sea. The Renegade Navy had been trying to catch it for years to no avail. It struck, wreaking havoc, then disappeared. In and out, barely seen, but leaving its memory lingering behind.  
“That means you’re…”  
Nova finished for her. “Captain Noah Artino, at your service.” She took a small bow. She liked pretending to be a boy. No one but her crew and the Anarchists knew who she was. It made it easier to infiltrate places. As well as not be underestimated. She was Noah Artino to the world. And it worked out for everyone that way.  
Fear flashed across Danna’s face. “I thought Nightmare didn’t take prisoners.”  
“They do if it’s in their best interest. What would your death get me? Absolutely nothing. But your life… I know your father will pay any sum for you. Even if he sends Renegades after me first.”  
“You have to bring me back,” Danna tried again. “Without me-”  
“What,” Nova interrupted. “Without you he’ll what?”  
Danna’s silence was answer enough.  
“He’ll be fine on his own. He doesn’t value your opinion, and for the record, neither do I. Now, can I trust you to go back to your quarters without threatening the life of another member of my crew, or do I have to take you myself.”  
“My quarters? That’s what you call them? The closet you shoved me into? It doesn’t even have a bed!”  
Nova shrugged. “Not my problem. If you really want, I can get you a hammock so you can sleep with the crew. Or you can stay in my chambers. It’s up to you.”  
“The closet is fine,” Danna grumbled.  
“Good. Now, shoo. I actually have work to do. I wouldn’t expect you to understand what that is though. I doubt you’ve done a single day's worth of it.” Nova was trying to goad her into a fight. And Danna fell right into her trap.  
She whipped out her dagger, and ran at Nova. Nova neatly side stepped her wild swings.  
“You’ll find that I’m a more difficult opponent to beat than my crew,” she called out cheerfully.  
Danna screamed with rage. “You don’t know anything about me!”  
“On the contrary, I know everything about you. I spend time getting to know my victims. I’ve got you completely figured out.” Nova grabbed Danna by the arms, and bent her wrist backwards, forcing her to drop the dagger. She shoved her into a chair on the opposite side of Nova’s desk. “Sit, and let me explain something to you. Or should I strap you down?” Danna fumed, but didn’t move. “Excellent.” Nova took a moment to collect herself. “You are an open book. From the minute you were born you have been pampered. You haven’t spent nights hungry, or almost died because you had to risk your life to survive. The hardest thing you’ve ever done is train to learn how to fight. Which paid off. You're not a terrible fighter. But you don’t know the pain I’ve felt. You can go to bed sleeping peacefully each night.” Nova was beginning to get angry. “You fight with your parents about who you’ll marry, or what you want to do with your life. And you have infinite options.” Nova paused, and glared at the girl. “Me, on the other hand. I was brought up with two choices. Fight and steal, or die. I’ve never known the comfort of peace and safety. I’m safe now, but any minute some cocky pirate can come barging through that door, ready to fight me for command of that ship. One day, I won’t be lucky. I trust my crew, but they’re pirates. We have no honor. If they think they can win against me, then they’ll try and kill me. When I’m on land, I have to steal if I want a meal or a place to sleep. I risk Renegades finding me, and stringing me up, just because I don’t want to starve.”  
“You’d deserve it,” Danna muttered.  
“I would. But you’re not getting my point! I know you. I know every single one of your kind. So trust me when I say this. I don’t give a damn about what you want or what you have done. You’re only worth is the money your father will pay me for your safe return.” Nova slammed her dagger between Danna’s fingers. She yelped, and jerked backwards.  
“Now go. Keep your daggers. But if you even think about leaving your quarters without explicit permission from me, I’ll throw you overboard without a second thought.”  
\---  
Danna was absolutely furious. Noah Artino, the infamous pirate was telling her she had known no struggle in life. He was completely wrong. But at the same time, part of her mind was really wondering if she should rethink everything. Her heart was still racing from the knife he had stabbed between her fingers, and her dark skin felt warm.  
“Now go,” he said. “Keep your daggers. But if you even think about leaving your quarters without explicit permission from me, I’ll throw you overboard without a second thought.” The nerve. That he was the one ordering her around. And her quarters. She barely had enough space to turn around. Not that she wouldn’t be able to handle that though.  
She should not be here. She should not be in the middle of the ocean, because some criminal wanted to use her. Use her to make her father pay some of their rapidly fading money. Danna had heard the rumors. She knew Nightmare and his crew were rich with the profits of innocent people, trying to go about their lives.  
And she was another pawn on his board, moving around by forces beyond her control. Danna refused to be used.  
As Noah Artino turned around, facing the sea, she yanked the dagger out of the wood, and hurled it at his head. For a second, she thought it would really work.  
But he ducked at the last minute. The blade pierced his hat, ripping it off his head, and pinning it to the wall behind him. He ripped around, anger, and a little bit of fear in his eyes. He morphed his expression back to its completely emotionless facade.  
Wait. No. Not him.  
Without the hat hiding her face, it was obvious that it wasn’t a man's face. And hair that had been hidden, tucked up inside the pirates hat now flowed loosely around her head.  
“You- you’re a girl,” Danna stuttered in shock.  
“Very astute,” the pirate captain said. Her voice was lighter now, as if she had been making a conscious effort to make it sound more masculine.  
Danna laughed. “You’re kidding me. The infamous Nightmare, the one Renegades have been looking for ever since they emerged is a girl?”  
“No need to sound so surprised. The Renegades have many female soldiers in their ranks.”  
“Yes, but… you’re a pirate! Pirates are rough men. Criminals, and murderers. Not women.”  
Noah Artino burst out laughing. “Oh darling, you’ve obviously never met a real pirate before then. Almost half my crew is female. We just don’t get caught. That's why you never knew.”  
“Why bother? Why let the world think you’re a man?”  
The pirate shrugged. “No one underestimates me. It makes life easier. Tales of the dreaded Nightmare, sneaking in to slit your throat and steal you daughters. No one would guess that it’s a girl.”  
“Do you? Steal people’s daughters I mean.”  
“Besides you? No. They come willingly.” She winked, and Danna bit back a laugh. “Nice throw, by the way. Pity about the wall though. Just fixed it.” She sighed while she yanked out the dagger. “Now, don’t think knowing the truth changes anything in your situation. You can go.” The pirate pointed at the door.  
Danna felt a surge of annoyance rise up. The pirate was still just as irritating and brash as a girl. “Is Noah your real name?” She asked.  
“No. And I don’t see how that is any of your business.” She stood, and opened the door. “I’ll see you when I feel like it. Step a single toe out of line, and you’ll be swimming with the sharks. Now go.” She pointed out the door and tapped her food impatiently.  
“You trust me to go back on my own?” Danna asked. She was confused by the pirate’s trusting behavior.  
“Not at all,” she responded. “Moxie!” She screamed. Someone came running down the corridor.  
A woman wearing long trousers, a man's button up shirt arrived. “Yes, Cap?” She asked breathlessly.  
“Take Miss Bell to her room. Bring her a meal, then post two guards at the door, and lock it tight. She’s prone to escaping.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Moxie saluted. She yanked Danna forward by the arms. “Come on, Captain’s orders.” Danna stared at the woman in surprise. She was a lot stronger than she looked. Danna glared at the captain.  
“You have to take me back to my father!”  
She smiled, and placed her hat back on her head, this time keeping her short black hair down. “That’s the plan. In the end we’ll all be happy. You’ll be with daddy dearest, and I’ll be a fair bit richer.”  
“You’re a terrible person!” Danna screamed while Moxie pulled her down the hallway.  
The captain tipped her hat. “Of course I am. I am a pirate after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nova being a bi disaster gives me life djfhsafksd. If you dont think she flirted with everything and anythingpossible, then you are fucking wrong <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danna makes a deal with Nova, in an attempt to earn more freedom and priviledges on the Nightmare.

Chapter 3  
Nova was standing on her balcony, looking out at the sea when a knock on her door sounded.   
“Come in,” she called.   
Moxie entered.   
“Moxie, hi,” Nova said. “What do you want?”  
“The girl’s been screamin an’ poundin at the door all day. Says she wants to talk to you.”  
“I’m busy right now. And I don’t submit to everyone’s wishes. Anything else?”  
“You don’t look busy to me,” Moxie said roughly. “In fact, it doesn't look like you're doin anything at all.”  
Nova smiled tiredly. “You know me too well.” She groaned, and stepped back inside. “What are you not telling me?”  
“It’s just… me and the others are confused on why you’re so interested in her. I know that you say she threw a knife that took your hat off, but you’re not that careless. And you’re putting so much effort into keeping her locked up when you can just knock her out the whole time. Is there something you’re not telling us?”  
“Yes,” Nova said plainly. “There are many things I’m not telling you, but it's not your job to worry about that. I know you have things you’re not telling me, but I’m not bringing that up, am I?”  
“No captain.” Moxie looked down at her feet, then back at Nova. “When was the last time you ate or slept?”  
“I ate some bread this morning.”  
“This morning? That was almost 12 hours ago!” Moxie stared at her.   
“I’m fine,” Nova brushed her off. “I’ll eat later. Now, I should go see if I can shut Miss Bell up. We don’t want her keeping the whole crew up.”   
“Yes ma’am,” Moxie sighed.   
Nova nodded, and brushed past her.   
“Let me talk to the fucking captain,” Nova heard a muffled voice scream as she neared the girl.   
Two tired pirates shot a tired glance between themselves.   
Nova cleared her throat, and they jumped to attention. She smirked at them. “Our friend seems happy today.”  
They relaxed a little, and one of them said tiredly, “She’s a terror. I can’t imagine her as a lady at all. Hasn’t stopped screaming since she got here.”  
Nova raised an eyebrow. “How irritating. You two can go, I’ll handle her.”  
They didn’t need to be told twice. They nearly ran away from the door, relief clearly written across their faces. A thud echoed through the wood, as if a body had slammed into it.   
Nova heard muttered curses from behind the door, and slow footsteps.   
Nova opened the door, just as Danna started to run into the door.   
She ran straight into Nova, sending them both tumbling down.   
“Idiot,” Nova snarled, picking herself up and dragging Danna back into the room. “You won’t be able to slam your way out of here.”  
Dana rubbed her shoulder, and glared at Nova, her blonde dreadlocks covering her eyes partially. “Well it’s worth a shot.”   
Nova raised an eyebrow. “And what would you do if you did get out?” She spread her arms wide. “There’s nowhere for you to go.”  
“Then why won’t you let me out then?” Danna countered. “If I couldn’t do anything. What’s the harm?”  
“I’ll make you a deal,” Nova said at last. “Pick a game. If you beat me, I’ll let you out. You’ll be free to explore the ship.”  
“And if you win?”  
Nova grinned. “Then you stay in here, quietly for the entire time.”   
Danna bit her lip, considering. “And I choose which game?”  
Nova nodded.   
“I accept,” Danna said, raising her head high. “And I’m adding another term,” Danna stated bluntly.   
“And what would that be?” Nova asked with an arched eyebrow.   
“If I win,” Danna said, her clear voice ringing in the still air. “In addition to letting me have free roam of the ship, you tell me your name.”  
“Is that all?” Nova asked.   
Danna nodded.   
Nova grinned. “And which game shall we be competing in, my lady?” She asked, dipping into a low curtsy.   
“Chess,” Danna said firmly. “If I win, you tell me your name, I get to leave this room.”  
“And if I win,” Nova said smirking, “You keep your mouth shut the entire time. Do we have a deal?”   
She extended her hand smoothly.   
Danna hesitated, then shook it firmly. “We have a deal.”  
Nova grinned. “Say goodbye to your freedom, My lady.”   
She whistled sharply, and Moxie bustled into the room from where she had been standing guard.   
“Bring me a chessboard,” Nova said.   
Moxie nodded. “Yes, Cap’n.” She hurried out, door slamming shut behind her.   
Nova settled on the floor, grinning as if she had already won.   
Danna sat primly down opposite from her, grim determination on her face.   
Moxie returned, carrying a small board. She sat it in between the two girls, and backed away.   
“You can leave us,” Nova said. Moxie nodded.  
“Good luck, Captain,” she said.   
And it was just the two of them again.   
“White or black?” Nova asked, idly twisting a king between her fingers.   
Danna had to jerk her attention back to Nova. “Black,” she said.   
Nova’s lips quirked up in a smile, and she spun the grid around.   
“You should have chosen a different game,” she smirked. Nova pushed her pawn out, starting the game.   
Danna hissed in a deep breath, and shrugged Nova’s comment off. “We’ll see,” was all she said.   
\---  
Almost an hour later, the captain stared dumb struck at the board. Her king was trapped. Completely trapped.   
Danna kept a smug smile from her face as she tipped the captain’s king over. It landed with a thud, and rolled to a stop, bumping against her clenched fists.   
“I should have chosen a different game, huh,” Danna said, smirking.   
The captain shook her head and laughed. “I didn’t think you had it in you. Congratulations, you’ve done a first.” She extended her hand, and Danna warily shook it. It was rough and calloused. Nothing like her own hand. Danna felt her face warm, and she jerked her hand back quickly.   
“A deals a deal,” she said hastily. “Can I leave the room?”   
The captain nodded. “You can go anywhere the crew can. If I catch you doing anything I don’t like however, I won’t hesitate to knock you out for the rest of the trip. Don’t think you can escape.”   
Danna nodded. “And your name?” She demanded.   
The captain raised her eyebrows. “What about it?”  
“What is it?”   
“Why are you so curious?” the captain demanded. She rose to her feet, legs swaying with the boat.   
Danna’s throat felt tight, but she tuned it out. “You promised to tell if I won. So,” she fixed her glare on the captain’s blue eyes. “What is it?”   
She sighed. “My name is Captain Nova Artino, and if you call me that, I won’t hesitate to slice your throat, ransom or no.” She spun around, leaving the door open. “The ship is yours to explore. I will tell my crew.” She stormed away, the air seemingly parting around her.  
“So that's who you are,” Danna whispered. “Nice to meet you… Nova Artino.” A smile parted her warm lips as she said it.   
\---   
Nova watched as Danna tentatively stepped onto the deck. Dusk was just beginning to fall, the sky a vibrant mix of orange and red.   
“Pretty isn’t it,” Moxie called out to Danna.   
She spun around, then relaxed when she saw Moxie scrambling down the mast.   
“It’s gorgeous,” Danna whispered, her eyes full of awe.   
Moxie laughed lightly. “I always love watching someone see their first proper sunset on the ocean.”  
“It’s always like this?” Danna asked with wide eyes.   
Nova’s lips twisted up into a smile, but she forced them back into neutrality. She had to get a grip on herself. She kept slipping. She never should have even talked to her prisoner.   
“Not always,” a new voice said.   
“Viv!” Moxie exclaimed. “There you are.” She dragged the new voice onto the open deck, and kissed her.   
“Dearest, it’s only been like… five hours,” the newcomer said with a laugh. Genevieve slung her black braid over her hair, and rested her head on Moxie’s shoulder.   
Danna looked between the two women with something Nova couldn’t really determine.   
Genevieve remembered Danna first.   
“Hi,” she said. “I’m Genevieve.”  
“Hi, uh, I’m Danna,” she replied awkwardly. “Are you her…”  
“Wife,” Moxie confirmed. “She’s my wife.”   
“You're both pirates too? You work for the Captain?” A twinge of anger entered Danna’s voice at the mention of Nova.   
They nodded. “Captain married us in fact,” Moxie said. “Isn’t too easy to find a church when you're wanted in over seven countries.” She nudged Viv’s ribs, and they both started cackling.   
Danna smiled uncomfortably.   
“So, Danna, how do you like the ship?” Viv asked, smiling.   
Danna raised her eyebrows. “You know I’m a prisoner right? And your captain is just using me to get money?”  
They shrugged. “It’s getting us money too. And just because your prisoner doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself,” Moxie said cheerfully. “Your dad pays the ransom, you go home, we get richer, and the only person it negatively affects is your father,” she said.   
Viv slung her arm heavily across Danna, causing the girl to flinch. “And tell me. Are you really that concerned about your father? Your family has the money, and, sorry if I’m overstepping-”  
“She’s not,” Moxie interrupted. “Sorry, that is.”  
Viv glared at her. “Like I was saying,” she said with a pointed frown, “do you really have an amazing relationship with your father? Do you really care that much?”   
Danna smiled sheepishly. “I guess not…” she said hesitantly, as if she was confessing some dark sin.   
“Exactly! So have fun! Enjoy yourself, you’ll never have this much freedom again. Believe me, I would know.”  
“What do you mean?” Danna asked.   
Genevieve smiled sadly. “I came from a similar background as you,” she said. “I ran away from my family, and joined up with the Nightmare.”  
“Your family?”   
“I was the daughter of a noble in Gatlon. I hated it, so I ran.” Viv smiled up at her wife. “And I regret nothing.”  
Danna stared, open-mouthed. “You ran away from your life?”  
She nodded. “We all are from different backgrounds. Even captain-”  
She was interrupted as Nova leapt over the balcony separating her from the others. Her bare feet landed lightly on the wood, and she stalked forward, each step graceful.   
Nova cast a dirty look at the couple. They smiled sheepishly.   
“Tell me, Miss Bell,” she said slowly, distaste clear in her words. “What do you care about the past of thieves and murderers?”   
Danna flinched back. “I don’t,” she said quickly. “I was just curious. Is it illegal to talk to them?”   
Nova smiled through bared teeth. “It isn’t. But I never would have thought you would stoop so low as to talk with us.” Nova leaned back against the wood of the hull, blue waves swaying far below. “Just a couple of pirates.”   
“I have nothing better to do. So why can’t I talk to them. They aren’t busy. I think.”   
Viv and Moxie kept glancing back and forth between the two women, heads swiveling back and forth.   
“I never said you couldn’t,” Nova replied, and plastered a fake smile onto her face. “I just thought we were worthless, evil, cruel people who you wouldn’t give the time of day.” Nova arched an eyebrow.   
Danna blushed. “I hadn’t met any of you before. I misjudged you a little.”   
“We’re gonna, uh, go over there,” Viv said, dragging Moxie away.   
“So you don’t think we’re vile cutthroats?” Nova smirked. She hefted herself up onto the railing, standing atop the swaying boat. Her knees moved with experience, keeping herself balanced while standing on a thin ledge. “You don’t think we’re scum of the earth?” Nova jumped off just as the boat crested a wave, using the movement to carry her right in front of Danna. She cocked her head. “Are you saying you were wrong, Miss Bell?”   
Danna blushed a deep red, and turned her face away. “I may have misjudged some of your crew, but I most definitely didn’t misjudge you,” she said firmly. “You are a snake. You are evil, and ruthless, and a slimy piece of kelp. You are a murderer, and a thief, and a bad person.”  
Nova burst into raucous laughter. “Is that all?” She asked, gasping for breath.   
Danna started to open her mouth, surely to add on, but Nova didn’t let her.   
“Listen here, and listen well,” she said, glaring up at Danna’s dirty face. “I am every single thing that you just called me. And more, so much more. But if you think that I would ever care about your opinion, then you are sorely mistaken. I have built my ship up from nothing. The sea is mine, and if you think you will make me change my heart because you insult me, then go ahead. But you Danna Bell, are forgetting one important detail.”   
Danna flinched back. “And what would that be?” She asked, her breathing fast and shallow.   
Nova smiled, revealing her teeth. “You have no title. You aren’t royal. In fact, you are on the bottom. Every single person on this ship has earned their spot. Everyone except you. So if you think this is Gatlon, then that is where you are wrong. The sea doesn’t care for titles. The sea cares about power. About whose hand controls the wheel. And that hand is mine. So don’t you forget who is in charge.” She realized with a start how close they were. Nova backed away quickly, the roaring in her ears fading away. “Am I understood?” She asked frostily.   
Danna nodded shakily.   
“Good. Then if you don’t want to be locked in your room, then that means that you are a part of the crew. You dine with them, and you work with them. I’ve already asked Moxie and Viv to watch over you.”   
“Work?”   
Nova sighed. “Do you even know what that is?”  
“Of course I-” Danna took in a deep breath. “You are telling me to work? I’m your prisoner.”  
Nova grinned. “You have a choice. You can either work as one of the crew, or stay locked in your room.”  
“But our deal-”  
“-now would be a good time to remember who's in charge,” Nova replied calmly, pushing her jacket away to reveal a revolver.   
“You can’t do this!”  
“Oh.” Nova pretended to pout. “Were you expecting me to stick to our agreement?”  
“Yes! Of course I was!” Danna exclaimed. “That’s why I made it! I would have stuck with it.”  
“Pirate. Remember?” Nova smirked, and examined her fingernails. “So, will you work, or not.”  
Danna scowled. “I’ll work.”  
“Excellent. I have a job for you tomorrow then. And something tells me you might actually like this one.” Nova grinned, and stalked away. WIth a grace that only came from years of practice, she scaled the mast, and dangled her legs over the edge, ignoring Danna’s furious shouts. Nova sighed. What was it about this one girl that made Nova lose her focus? Everytime she got near her, Nova lost control. She had to get a grip. No noble was going to side track her. So why was Danna beginning to make her want to be sidetracked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moxie and Viv are some of my favourite characters ever, i just love them. They're basically Nova's chaotic gay sisters who give bad advice :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova takes Danna to shore to help her with a job.   
> tw: violence blood death

Danna woke up to a bucket of water splattered across her face. The captain stood over her, irritation clear on her face.   
“What the hell?” Danna spluttered, rising to her feet.   
“Get dressed,” was all Nova said. Nova. When did Danna start thinking of her as Nova? She shrugged the thought away.  
“Why?” Danna demanded.   
Nova didn’t answer. She just walked off, letting the door swing shut behind her.   
Danna noticed a large cloth bundle on the barrel to her left. She carefully unfolded it, revealing a gown that was prettier than anything Danna had ever worn. It’s delicate black silk was embroidered with red flowers near the hem and edge of the sleeves. Mesh covered the collarbone and shoulders. Danna quickly stepped out of her own filthy clothes, and slipped the soft fabric over her head. It slid over her skin like liquid. It was beautiful. Danna ran her hands down the silk one last time, then stepped out the door.   
Genevieve let out a high whistle. “Damn, Bell. You look good.”  
Danna blushed. “Thanks,” she mumbled.   
“Good. You're done.” Nova stalked down the hall. “Let’s go.”   
Danna’s breath caught in her throat. Nova wore a floor length gown of a blue so deep you could mistake it for black. Delicate sapphire gems were sewn down the chest, streaks of color against the inky fabric. Her chest and arms were clothed in mesh, and Danna could see the soft skin of her neck. Jewels were sewn up her arm. Nova was absolutely breathtaking. Danna felt her cheeks heat, and she looked down.   
“Why are we dressed like this?” Danna asked, trying not to think about the way Nova’s dress hugged her figure tightly. The way that the mesh exposed just enough of her skin. The way that-. Danna cursed herself. She was letting herself get distracted.   
“I’ll tell you on the way. Let’s go,” Nova said impatiently. She stalked away.   
Viv laughed lightly. “Nova’s in a bad mood this morning,” she explained.   
Danna’s jaw dropped. “You can call her Nova?” she asked in a hushed whisper. “She allows that?”  
“Of course! It’s her name isn’t it?” Viv laughed awkwardly.   
“Oh. She didn’t want me to call her that when she told me.” Danna scratched her neck. “She threatened to kill me if I called her that actually.”   
“Hmm. She has her reasons,” Viv replied.   
“Where are we going?”   
“Oh, I don’t actually know.”   
Danna turned in astonishment. “You don’t know? Doesn’t that bother you? Wouldn’t you like to know where you're going?”  
Viv looked down. “I’m not going. Just you and Nova.”  
Danna laughed dryly. “Funny.” She stopped walking. “Wait, you're serious?”   
Viv nodded.   
“Me and the captain are going to do something all alone? Me and her?” Danna stared, at Nova, stunned. “What?”  
“See? Doesn’t bother me!” Viv grinned. “Come on, you need to hurry. My guess is that you don’t want to keep her waiting.”  
Danna nodded, and hurried up.   
\---  
Nova stood by the lifeboat, arms crossed across her chest. Danna and Genevieve were talking in the background, taking their sweet time to get to her.   
“Relax Nova. It’ll be fine,” Moxie said.   
“Hmm?” Nova asked, lost in thought.   
Moxie sighed. “I can tell you're nervous about bringing Danna.”  
“Why would I be nervous?” Nova asked, laughing. “I don’t care about her.”  
Moxie raised an eyebrow. “We’ve all seen how you act around her. I don’t think you kidnapped her just for ransom.”  
Nova snorted. “Keep telling yourself that.”  
“Then why are you bringing her, and not me or Viv?” Moxie countered. “We’d be better choices. Danna can fight, but she’s wild. She might try to run.”  
“It’s a calculated risk. I’d rather have her as insurance in case the worst happens. She’ll be my ticket out. They won't risk hurting her.”  
“We both know that the worst won’t happen. Not if you’ve planned it.”  
Nova sighed. “Look, Danna is a member of the court. She is the literal embodiment of every single thing I hate. She means absolutely nothing to me. Understand?”  
Moxie nodded. “Sure, Cap. Got it.”  
“Good.” Nova straightened her spine. “Hurry up!” She called to Viv and Danna. “We don’t have all day!”  
The sound of jogging feet reached Nova’s ears, and Danna and Viv emerged from the hallway.   
“About time,” Nova growled. “Get in.”  
“We’re going off the ship?” Danna asked. Her face paled slightly.   
“Obviously.”  
“You trust me not to run?” Danna asked.   
“I trust you to do what’s best for you. And that’s sticking with me.” Nova groaned. “Now, get in.”   
Danna picked up her skirts, and stepped into the boat warily. It swayed dangerously as her weight settled.   
Nova nodded once at the couple, then entered after Danna, her skirt brushing against the wood.   
As soon as she was in, Viv and Moxie began to lower it, until it settled into the water with a small splash.   
Nova picked up the oars and began to row.   
“Where are we going?” Danna asked after five minutes of silence.   
“The coast.”  
“Why?”  
“I have an informant waiting for us. They have things for me.”  
“Okay, but why are we dressed up?”  
Nova looked at her, deadpan. “Most wanted pirate in the world, remember? Ever heard of a disguise?”  
“Well yeah, but why so fancy?”   
“My informant has a flair for dramatics. They want to meet us at the local noble’s house. Conveniently for us, it’s also a masquerade ball tonight. No one will notice another pair of guests.”   
“And why bring me?”  
“You’re my ticket out if things go south,” Nova responded as she pulled the oars through the water. The small vessel cut through the waves like a knife. “They won’t risk hurting someone as important as you.”  
“Ah.”  
They lapsed back into silence, waiting for the distant land to get closer and closer.   
“Do you know how to do hair?” Nova asked at last.  
Danna nodded.  
“Good. Can you do something with yours? It looks like you haven’t washed it and brushed it in days.”  
“I haven’t.”   
Nova didn’t respond. Danna scowled, and carefully twisted strands into a braid. She wrapped it up, and tucked the hair up.   
“Good?” Danna asked.   
Nova nodded mutely.   
“Do… Do you want me to do yours?” She hesitantly asked.   
Nova inhaled sharply, then nodded. “That’d be nice.” She set down the oars, and let Danna scooch in close.   
Nova stiffened as she felt Danna’s fingers brush against her neck, but let herself relax. Danna worked quickly, expertly moving her fingers through Nova’s hair.   
It only took a few minutes before she said, “Done.”   
Nova moved away first, feeling the loss of Danna’s presence behind her keenly. Her hands probed the braid.   
“Thanks,” she said softly.   
“No problem.” Danna smiled, then looked away.   
Nova felt her cheeks burning red. “We’re almost there,” she said, clearing her throat. “I’d say twenty more minutes of rowing, and We’ll be there.”   
“Okay.” Danna nodded.   
“There are a pair of shoes and a mask for you underneath the seat.”   
“Thank you.” Danna reached under, and slipped them on. Her mask was shaped almost like a butterfly, delicate black wire weaving around her face, wings stretching up, reaching for her temples.  
Their conversation felt weird. Stilted. As if they were dancing around each other, trying not to scare each other off.   
They were silent until the boat bumped against a dock, and Nova stood.   
“Let’s just make this easy from the start,” she said. “I know you have at least thought about running, so let me make something clear: You can’t. I will catch you if you try. And I’ll make you regret it. Clear?”  
Danna nodded. “Crystal.”   
“Good.” Nova reached under her seat and pulled out her mask. She slipped it onto her face, securing the straps tightly.   
She extended an arm to Danna, who accepted it gratefully.   
“If anyone asks, you are Lucianna Cambridge, daughter of a wealthy merchant. You are my date to the ball,” Nova said. “Got it?”  
Danna stilled. “We’re… together? Like… together, together?”  
“Yes, Danna. We are together, together.” Nova sighed.   
“What do I call you?”  
“You can call me Nova. But only for this evening. Got it?”  
Danna nodded, grinning. “Fun.”  
Nova slid her arm through Danna’s, and led her off the dock.   
\---  
Danna held her head high as she walked into the ball. It was something she learned early on in life. If you acted like you were meant to be there, then you were. No one would doubt you. Her shoes clicked against the hard floor as she floated through the door. This was the most familiar thing in three days. Danna let a smile grace her lips as she and Nova strode through the crowd.   
Nova looked absolutely stunning. She looked better than every single other person in the room, with her black hair braided down her back, and her dress sweeping her form. Her black mask covered the top half of her face, the design similar to that of a bandits. That was probably intentional, Danna thought. It made her heart hurt just looking at her.   
Luckily they didn’t stand out too much. Most of the attention skipped right over them. People were more concerned about the dancers and the food. Typical royals. Danna smirked. Then realized that these people were her people. She would have fit right in with these people. They were just like her. Had only three days with the pirates changed her mind so much?  
“Where are we going?” Danna hissed to Nova.   
“Relax,” Nova replied. “Smile. We have time.”  
“Why aren’t we meeting your informant?”  
“We agreed to meet at 7. We still have half an hour left.”  
“So why did we come now?” Danna demanded.   
Nova grinned. “To have fun.”  
“Fun?” Danna echoed.   
“Uh huh. You know what that is?”   
“Yes, of course I do,” Danna hissed.   
“We’re going to dance.” Nova pulled the two of them onto the dance floor, grabbing Danna’s waist.   
“What are you doing?” Danna asked, stunned.   
Nova laughed. “Dancing. What are you doing?”   
“I guess I’m dancing,” she said wearily. They swayed to the orchestra’s tune, slowly circling the room.   
Nova groaned. “I hate this. How do you nobles do this?”  
Danna couldn’t keep a chuckle from escaping her lips. ‘I don’t know. It never seemed so boring before.”  
“Hmm.” Nova led them to the side. “I can’t handle this.” She weaved her way through a bunch of party goers, Danna in tow.   
“Where are we going?”  
“I don’t know. Somewhere away from here.” Finally, they emerged in the gardens. “There,” Nova grinned. “This is much better. I can actually breath.”   
“What are we doing here?”  
“Whatever the hell we want.” Nova laughed and spread her arms wide, tilting her head back. “We’re all alone. Who cares what we do?”   
“Well,” Danna laughed. “If that’s the case, may I have this dance?”  
Nova dipped into a curtsy. “You May.” She held out her hand, and Danna clutched it tightly. They circled each other, eyes locked. Danna could see Nova’s bright blue eyes glinting through her mask. She realized with a small shock that they were the exact same shade as the ocean.  
“Where’d you learn how to dance?” Danna asked. Nova really was a skilled dancer.   
“Genevieve taught me. And my… aunt of sorts.”  
“Aunt of sorts?” Danna laughed. “What does that mean.”  
“One of the women who raised me. She was more of an aunt in my life than a mom, but we weren’t related.”   
“Oh.” Danna held her arm out for Nova to twirl under. “I’m curious, what made you want to be a pirate. Why not a thief, or an assassin? You certainly have the skills to be one.”  
Nova shrugged. “It’s in my blood. The sea cares for me when no one else will. It’s always been a part of me. Why would I ever want to leave it?”   
Danna realized that even in the short time she had known Nova, she had begun to think of Nova as the sea. As if they were the same thing. She couldn’t imagine Nova without imagining the sea.   
“So why not be a sailor?”  
“Like I said. it’s in my blood.” Nova spun Danna into a dip. “Why?”  
“I want to know more about my kidnapper,” Danna replied. “Is that weird?”  
Nova nodded. “I mean yeah, but this whole situation is.”   
“Why did you kidnap me in the first place?” Danna asked. “Why me?”  
Nova shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
They both twirled away from each other, hands tracing arcs through the night. “You felt right,” Nova whispered.  
“Right?”  
They spun back together, meeting in the middle, lips almost touching. Both girls were breathless from the cold and the dancing, and perhaps something else entirely.   
“Yeah.” Nova bit her lip. “I watched a ball one time. You were there. Everyone around you was in constant motion, trying to bump up their place in the social hierarchy. Everyone but you,” Nova said, their breath mixing. Danna could smell Nova. She smelled like the sea.   
“What was I doing?” Danna whispered. This moment felt so still, so special.   
“Absolutely nothing. You stood still, not giving a damn about what the other people did. I was intrigued by you. I wanted to know more.”  
“And here we are,” Danna finished.   
With a start, she realized exactly how close they were.   
She cleared her throat loudly and backed away.   
Nova bit her lip, and looked down. Her mask hid her face from Danna’s eyes.   
“We should go meet my contact,” Nova said. “I think we’ve wasted enough time.” Nova hurried off, Danna jogging to keep up.  
\---  
What the hell was Nova thinking? Letting herself get carried away like that. With Danna of all people. Her sworn enemy.   
And all Nova could think about was how gorgeous her lips looked. The way her brown eyes sparkled underneath the delicate wire.   
She scowled as her feet carried her through the mansion. A door stood at the end of the hallway, and Nova stopped in front of it. She knocked four times, and waited for a response.   
The door cracked open, and a stormy gray eye peered out.   
“Narcissa, it’s me. Stop being so damn paranoid,” Nova sighed.   
“Fine,” the voice replied, laced with suspicion. The door opened the rest of the way and the two girls hurried in.   
A girl in long trousers and a white blouse stood in front of the, her long ginger braid slung over a shoulder.   
Nova embraced her, grinning.   
“It’s been too long, Nova,” Narcissa murmured.   
“I’m sorry. I’ve been busy. Do you have…”. Nova trailed off.   
Narcissa nodded. “Here.” She shoved a small paper envelope into Nova’s hands.   
Nova carefully shoved it into her dress, careful not to wrinkle anything.   
“Ace will be happy about this,” Nova said.   
Danna coughed quietly behind the two girls. “Right. Narcissa, this is Danna. Danna, this is Narcissa,” Nova said, stepping aside.   
“Hey,” Danna said quietly.   
Narcissa paused. “Shit!” Without even saying goodbye, she vanished into the back corners of the room.   
“What-“  
“Secret passages,” Nova explained. “Narcissa has a knack for them.”  
“Why’d she go?”  
And then they heard it. Footsteps marching closer and closer.   
“What are we going to do?” Danna asked. “We’re about to be caught!”   
Nova’s eyes flashed. “Kiss me!” She whispered fiercely.   
“Pardon?”  
Nova groaned. “Now is not the time for manners. Kiss me!”   
Danna stared, open mouthed at her.   
“Oh for the love of-“. Nova took Danna’s face in her hands, and kissed her herself, just as the door opened. A guard poked his head in, then blushed beet red when he saw the two girls.   
“Sorry,” he mumbled awkwardly. “I’ll uh, I’ll leave you two alone.” The door shut as he hastily ducked back out.   
They slowly parted, lips still tingling with the memory.   
“Oh,” Danna whispered, bringing a finger up to her lips. “Wow.”   
Nova raised her eyebrows. “There’s more to you than meets the eye, Danna Bell.” She opened the door, and hurried out, Danna right behind.   
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Danna asked.   
Nova ignored her. Every nerve on her body was screaming with the memory of Danna’s soft lips on her own. That had been a bad idea. A very bad idea, because now, Nova couldn’t get the memory out of her head. “We have what we came to get. We should go,” Nova said.   
“No more dancing?” Danna asked.   
“No time. Every extra second is a risk.” Nova hurried on. Nova was absolutely furious with herself. She had other options. But her brain went to kissing Danna first. And she had enjoyed it. It had felt really nice. And Nova wanted to do it again. She led Danna out to the dance floor, then froze. “Shit, shit, shit,” she whispered.   
Danna ran straight into her. “What is it?” Danna hissed.  
Nova groaned. “I see someone I know.”  
Danna raised an eyebrow. “Someone you know? Like they know you as Nova?”  
Nova cringed. “Not exactly.”  
Danna waited for an answer, arms crossed.   
“Fine.” Nova sighed. “I stole from them sometime last year when I was on the run.”  
“As the Nightmare?”  
Nova shook her head. “As Nova. I was on my own. Completely alone.”  
“They caught you?”  
Nova hissed. “Of course not! I’d never let myself be caught.”  
“So then what’s the problem?” Danna asked, confused.   
Nova sighed. “I used them. I wanted to steal a valuable piece of jewelry from an important noble in the area. Their father. So I used them to figure out what I needed to know, then left them.” Nova scraped her foot against the ground. “And I may have placed the blame on them.”   
Danna gaped. “Nova! That’s… that’s…”  
“Terrible?” Nova smirked. “Pirate, remember?”   
“So what do we do?”   
“Fuck!” Nova snarled viciously.   
“What?”   
“They saw us. And they’re coming this way.”  
“What do we do?” Danna’s panic was evident.  
“Just follow my lead.”   
“Is that Nova Mclain?” An obnoxious voice asked.   
“Genissa, long time, no see,” Nova responded, grimacing.   
A girl with icy white hair glared at the two of them. She wore a pale gown with glittering diamonds scattered across the skirt. A mask made out of white feathers covered her face, leaving her mouth and nose exposed.   
“I bet you wish it was longer,” Genissa snarled. “Give me back the medallion! Or else I call the guards.”  
Nova smirked. “You know, I’d love to, but unfortunately, I sold it. It’s lost.” Nova spread her hands out, fake sympathy plastered across her face.  
“Your lying,” Genissa snarled.   
“Again, so sorry. But I actually have to leave so… bye!” Nova grabbed Danna’s wrist and jerked her away.   
“Nova!” Genissa screamed. “Get her! She’s a thief!” Guards snapped to attention, and raced after the two girls.   
They swerved between frightened partygoers, Nova using the chaos to grab as much jewelry as possible off the panicking nobles. She stuffed it into her dress, the hard metal poking into her painfully.   
Danna and Nova emerged in the garden.   
Not bothering to slow, Nova raced for the far wall.   
“What are you doing?” Danna asked, breathless. “That’s a dead end!”  
Nova laughed. “Maybe for you. But I don’t really believe in dead ends.”   
“What does that even mean?”   
The wall got nearer and nearer. “I think we’re gonna make it!” Nova crowed.   
Just as a wall of guards appeared from the side of the building, streaming out, heading towards the wall, effectively blocking them off.   
“You spoke too soon,” Danna smirked.   
“Now is not the time,” Nova snarled.   
Danna shrugged. “It’s a win win situation for me. Either we escape, and I’m fine, or you get caught, and I’m fine.”   
“You would miss me though,” Nova said. “Please make this easy for me, m’kay? I’d rather not have you running off.”   
Danna scowled, but didn’t argue.   
“Stay behind me. I’ve got this.” Nova lifted her skirt up, exposing her bare leg to the cold night air.   
Danna gawked at her skin.   
“Stop looking, you perv,” Nova smirked.   
“How do you have so many knives?” Danna asked, trying to hide her bright red blush.   
“Why don’t you?” Nova asked, grabbing two wickedly curved blades. Her entire leg was covered with blades, and a gun was strapped to her thigh.   
“Are you going to take them all out?” Danna asked, her voice tinged with fear.   
Nova nodded. “As many as I can,” she said with a bloodthirsty grin.   
“That’s suicide!” Danna looked at her, eyes wide.   
“Darling, you’ve never even seen me fight. How could you know that?”  
“No one can take out that many trained professional fighters alone.”  
“Then I guess I’ll just prove you wrong.” Nova leapt away, cutting through the night like a knife.   
“Nova!” Danna screamed.   
Nova grinned. Her blades flashed through the dark, metal gleaming red, wet with blood. She cut through the guards like paper. They fell beneath her fury, never even standing a chance.   
Within seconds, the remainder fled, terror clear on their faces. Nova knelt, and wiped her wet blades on the grass.   
She looked back at Danna, who had fallen to her knees. She was shaking with sobs.   
“You...you killed them all…” Danna said.   
Nova groaned. “Not all. And I had to. I don’t wanna die.”  
“No. You didn’t. They were just following orders. And you murdered them.” tears slipped out from below her mask.   
“Let’s go,” Nova snarled. “I don’t know why I expected you to understand. I will kill to survive. I have to. Now, will I have to drag you?”   
Danna rose to her feet. “I’ll go.”  
“Good.” Nova led her to a small section where the vines covered a gaping hole in the wall. They slipped out together, Danna shuddering away from the slumped bodies.   
They ran to the dock, and stepped inside the lifeboat. Nova picked up the oars, and started to row furiously.   
Most of her hair had fallen out of the braid, and her face was covered in a mist of red.   
“Why does it always end in death?” Danna asked her. “Why do you kill?”   
“In this world, you have to kill, or be killed. I’ve done bad things. And I can’t risk getting caught. So I kill. You wouldn’t understand.”  
“No one forced you to be a pirate. You made that choice. Not anyone else. You are the only one responsible for your actions,” Danna said, her brown eyes glimmering with tears. Her mask hung from a strap around her neck.   
“I did. I am.” Nova laughed quietly. “You think I don’t know what I’ve done? You think I don’t know the stains of red covering my hands? I am aware of every single death I’ve caused, but I don’t get to have the luxury of caring.”  
“You're a monster, you know that?” Danna turned her body away from Nova.  
Nova nodded. “I know. I know what I am.” She looked at the pale moon reflected in the water. “I know what you think of me. I know that you think I’m a terrible person. I’m a vile thief, and liar, and murderer, and a bad, bad person.”  
“Is that not true?” Danna demanded, still refusing to look at her.   
Nova hung her head. “It is. Every single word. I’m a pirate. I kill, and pillage, and steal. But I wasn’t always like this. I was good once. The world messed me up, and now I’m paying the price.”  
“Is that an excuse for your actions?”  
“No.” Nova sighed, and slumped her shoulders. “My actions are inexcusable.”   
They lapsed back into silence, the boat being pushed farther and farther away from the bodies Nova left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my absolute favourite chapter to write!!! its so gay ahhhhh


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the anarchists make a surprise visit, and plans are revealed

Nova cursed as she spotted a ship nearing them, a familiar flag flapping in the wind.   
“Of course it's just my luck to run into them,” she snarled.   
Moxie patted her arm sympathetically. “Sorry, Cap. At least you can give them the stuff you picked up from Narcissa,” she said, trying to be helpful.   
“I guess.” Nova groaned. “This is going to be fun.”   
“That's the spirit!” Moxie said enthusiastically.   
“Moxie, I was being sarcastic.” Nova leaned backwards against the rail, and spun a small knife between her fingers. “I didn’t know the Anarchist was near Gatlon.”  
“What’ll you do about Danna? She won’t stay in her room all day, you know that.”  
“She’s going to have to. Keep her in her room. Or at least keep her below deck.” Nova groaned again. “Why do they always have to come at the most inconvenient time?”   
Moxie shrugged. “I’ll do my best to keep Danna out of the way.”   
Nova nodded, distracted. “Viv, tell the crew!” Nova yelled. “I’ve got the wheel.” The woman nodded, and hurried off. Nova rushed to the helm, her blouse flapping around in the wind.  
The wood was smooth from years of handling and it spun with a familiar speed.   
Nova inhaled deeply, and plastered a smile onto her face as the two ships neared.   
“Drop the anchor!” She screamed.   
A familiar command rang from the other ship, and she watched as figures swung in from the other ship, landing on her deck with a thump.   
“Nightmare!” Honey squealed, and rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around Nova. “Oh, we’ve missed you. It’s been much too long. Acey’s been worried about you!”   
Nova arched her eyebrow. “Has he?”  
Honey nodded empathetically. “He’s waiting inside for you,” she said, nodding at the other, significantly larger ship waiting for her.   
“He wants me to talk to him? Now?”   
Honey laughed. “Of course he does. You are his niece after all.”   
Nova swallowed. “Well, I should go see him. Don’t mess my ship up, please,” She called out. “Hi, Leroy!” She shouted to the short man talking to Viv.   
“Hey, Nova!” He called back, grinning wildly, showing his missing teeth.   
Nova untied a rope, and stalked back a little. She ran forward, and leapt out, over the open water. She soared through the gap, wind whipping through her short hair.   
Her bare feet landed on the polish wood without a sound, and she lashed the rope against the wooden railing tightly.   
“Hello Nightmare,” a high, reedy voice said. A man stood at the helm, facing the sea.   
Nova swallowed. “Hello, Uncle. It’s good to see you again.”  
“Have you made your stop yet?” Ace asked, turning around to face her. His face was sunken, his hair was thin and gray.   
The sea always made Nova feel better, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Ace.   
Nova nodded. She mutely handed him the small packet Narcissa had given her.  
He grinned. “Excellent.” He slipped it into his pocket. “Now, my dear niece, have you done your job?”  
“My job?” Nova asked, confused. “I just gave you the information.”  
Ace laughed. “No, no, no. Not that. I heard you recently picked up a prisoner. Just like I asked you to.” He grinned.   
Nova nodded. “Yes, but-”   
Ace cut her off. “The time to strike the Renegade’s is drawing closer and closer. If the dreaded Nightmare has their son, they won’t stand a chance. We’ll crush them, and I shall have my Kingdom back.”  
“Ace…” Nova started.   
“He shall dine with us tonight,” Ace declared.   
“Tonight?” Nova felt her hands grow sweaty, but she kept her face neutral.   
“Yes, of course. Did you really think that after months of not seeing my only family, I would just come to pick up the information?”  
“Well, yeah, kinda,” Nova said, shifting awkwardly.   
Ace looked offended. “I want to at least meet the son of my enemies before I kill him.”  
Nova laughed slightly, trying not to betray her fear. “Well, I’d be delighted to dine with you tonight, Uncle.”  
“Excellent. I’m excited to hear about what you have been doing in my absence. And I have plans of my own to share.”  
Nova nodded, and backed away. “Tonight, then.”  
“Tonight.” Ace turned back to the sea, ignoring Nova as she padded to her rope and swung to the Nightmare.   
\---  
Danna stalked back and forth across her room. Moxie sat on a barrel, seeming anxious.   
“Why won’t the captain let me out?” She snarled again. “We had a deal!”  
“Sorry, can't tell you,” Moxie replied. “Captains order.”   
Danna lunged forwards, grasping the front of Moxie’s shirt, yanking her forward. “I don’t give a damn about the captain’s orders. Take me to her,” she growled.   
“No need for that, Miss Bell,” A tired voice said. Nova leaned against the doorframe, bags under her eyes. “I’m here.”  
Danna let go of Moxie, and glared at Nova. “Why can’t I leave my room?”   
Nova raised an eyebrow. “That’s why I’m here. You're coming with me.”   
“Why?” Danna crossed her arms, and glared at Nova. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s happening.”  
Within seconds, Nova was holding a knife to her throat, and Danna was pinned tight against the wall.   
“Need I remind you that you are my prisoner?” Nova snarled. “Are you forgetting your place?”  
Danna cringed as the cold steel dug into her skin. “But the ball…” She took in a deep breath, cringing at the quaver in her voice. “If I’m your prisoner, why did you bring me?”  
“You want to know why I brought you?” Nova’s voice was low and hard, and each word cut into Danna. “I brought you because you are a valuable treasure that the guards won't risk hurting. If things went wrong, I trade you for my life. That is the only reason you were there.”   
Danna could feel Nova’s breath on her face, and she could see her chest rising up and down, moved by her anger.   
“..no, I don’t believe it,” Danna whispered. “Things did go wrong. You never used me once.”  
Nova tilted her head back and laughed. “You call that thing’s gone wrong? I got us out of that, didn’t I. Things went fine.” Nova lowered the knife, and stepped away, brushing her hands down her shirt. She looked down, then met Danna’s eyes. Her blue gaze cut straight into Danna. “You are going to get dressed, then you are going to meet me in the hallway. Understand?”   
“Nova…” Danna reached her hand out. To do what? Hold her hand? Touch her shoulder? Slap her?   
It didn’t matter.   
Nova snatched it in her fist, and squeezed it, her nails digging into Danna’s skin. “You do not get to call me Nova,” she spat. Her eyes blazed with fury. “Meet me in the hallway. You have two minutes.” She threw Danna’s hand down, and stalked out.   
Danna winced, and rubbed her wrist. Red half moons were cut into the flesh, left from Nova’s fingernails.   
No. Not Nova’s. The Captain’s.   
“What am I wearing?” Danna asked, clearing her throat.   
Moxie thrust a heavy red velvet bundle into her chest. “Change quickly,” she said, then rushed out of the room.   
Danna unfurled the heavy fabric. A gown of deep red hung down. Beads of black traced across the bodice, lining the waist, and stretching down, reaching for the hem.   
She hurriedly stripped out of her other clothes, shedding the simple shift and tunic quickly. Danna stepped into the gown, letting the heavy fabric settle on her shoulders.   
Danna took in a deep breath, then stepped out into the hallway.   
Nova was leaning against the wall, a scowl fixed on her face. She had donned a dark blue coat, the heavy velvet hanging down to her knees. An elegant rapier hung from her waist, the ornate handle inlaid with pearl and diamonds. Her short hair had been slicked back into a low ponytail.  
“You look nice,” Danna said dryly. “What’s the occasion? Off to murder more innocent guards, just trying to make a living?”  
Nova raised an eyebrow. “No. Come on. We’re late enough.” She dragged Danna forwards, stalking towards her quarters.   
“Captain, what are we doing?”  
Nova ignored her. She stopped right in front of the doors to her office, and inhaled sharply.   
“Look, please just try not to say anything bad… Or, y’know… just anything.”  
Danna looked at Nova, confused. “What do you mean? What’s happening?” A realization dawned on her. “Is it my father? Are you discussing my ransom?”   
“No.” Nova took in a deep breath. She placed her hand on the doors, and pushed them in. “Danna Bell, may I introduce you to my Uncle, Ace Anarchy.”   
\---  
Nova watched as Danna’s face went through five stages of shock as she beheld the scene in front of her. The members of the most notorious villains in perhaps the world, sitting at the table right in front of her.   
“Pleased to meet you, Miss Bell,” Ace said smoothly, rising out of his seat.   
Only his grey eyes betrayed his fury.   
“Please, sit.” He pulled out a chair, and gestured for Danna to sit.   
She was too busy staring slack jawed at Nova. “Uncle?” She asked, gaping.   
Nova sighed. “Yes, Miss Bell. He is my Uncle.”   
“But… But you're a pirate. And he… He’s a traitor! A villain, trying to take over Gatlon!”   
Nova glared at her. Her fingers strayed to her sword out of instinct. “He’s not trying to take over Gatlon!” she said frostily. “He’s trying to free it. And I’m doing my part on the sea. But I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”  
“Please, Nova, don’t be rude,” Ace said smoothly. “Please pardon my niece's behavior. Nova is… well she is very passionate about this.”  
Danna stared in complete shock. “This doesn’t make any sense.”  
“Doesn’t it?” Honey laughed, speaking for the first time since they came in. She could never be quiet for long. “Nova is taking the sea back from Renegade control.”  
“But, I thought you were just a thief, taking over ships… not having some ultimate goal.”  
“I do both.” Nova grinned, trying to ignore the fear in her stomach. Ace was going to kill her. She didn’t have the right prisoner. She had Danna, not Adrian. Nova was dead.   
“Miss Bell, please sit,” Ace said. “Enjoy the meal, and company of my fellow Anarchist. I require a word with my niece.” Nova swallowed, struggling to get air past the growing lump in her throat. She could find a good way to spin this. This was what she was good at. Manipulating outcomes. Even with everything stacked against her, Nova always managed to slip through the cracks, and emerge at the top. Why would this time be any different? Still her heart beat in her ears.   
Danna looked at Nova hesitantly, then sat in the chair, her red dress spreading out around her.   
Stars, Danna looked gorgeous, the red spreading out across her dark skin.   
“Nova,” Ace said. She could hear the anger beneath his words. “May I speak to you in private?”  
Nova steeled herself. She knew this was coming. She pasted a smile onto her face, and nodded, “Of course Uncle. This way.” She led him to the balcony outside her office.   
“Nova, why is the crown prince not at dinner this evening?” He asked, still keeping his calm facade. “Why is he not your hostage?”  
Nova inhaled deeply. “I made the decision to kidnap a different person.”  
“Why?” Ace’s mask was beginning to drop.   
“With Danna we can-” Nova began, but Ace cut her off.   
“Nova, why the hell did you not capture Adrian Everhart?” He screamed at her. “Do you have any idea how much work you have ruined? How many hours you have wasted?”  
“Uncle, I’m sorry, truly I am, but I made the right choice. Adrian was too well protected. It was a pointless risk- one that would have cost me many good pirates.”   
“You wasted everything,” Ace snarled.  
Nova allowed herself to grin. “That’s where you are wrong. I’ve heard rumors going around. Rumors of the prince choosing a bride. That will be our best chance to strike. We can attack the wedding, when they least expect it. And then… then we will take our home back while they are busy trying to save themselves.”   
Ace paused. “What exactly is it that you are proposing, Nightmare?”   
She had a chance now. “I have people inside the palace. If I can play my cards right, I can get the wedding on the sea.”  
“And they would never expect anyone to ever dare attack a royal wedding.” Ace was beginning to smile.  
Nova nodded. “Exactly. While they are so busy rallying troops to save the prince, the palace will be left undefended.”  
“While you distract the royals, I will be able to attack the palace, and reclaim my throne.” Ace smiled. “I know I gave you this ship for a reason.”  
Nova laughed. “Thank you, Uncle.”  
“But why the girl? Why waste your time on her?”  
Nova sighed. “Uncle, I may be an Anarchist, but I’m also a pirate. And what sort of pirate could ignore such a rich bounty? With the money I earn from her ransom, I should be able to pay off all the bribes I’ll need to make, and then some.” She fixed her blue eyes on him. “Now. Are you satisfied with my explanation?”   
Ace nodded. “More than satisfied. You’ve proven your worth to me again, Nova. I promise you we will avenge your parents.”   
“Thank you.” Nova nodded. She opened the door to her office. “Shall we?”   
Ace stalked through the door. “Oh, and Nightmare?”  
“Yes, Uncle?”  
“I’ve noticed the way you look at Miss Bell. Are you jeopardized? Will your feelings get in the way of your mission?”  
Nova shook her head. “No. I could never fall for a noble, let alone a Renegade,” she spat. “My only feelings for Danna are disgust.”  
“Then if it comes to it, you’ll be able to kill her?” Ace asked.   
Nova’s stomach squirmed. Kill Danna? Could she? “Absolutely. I can do it Uncle.”  
“Good.” Ace nodded once, then left her standing alone on the balcony, the moon hanging low, brushing against the dark water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dghsafsaf finally there's a bit of a plot anyways no more fluffy stuff for a little while sorryyyy  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent so much time on this fic sdjlfadslf please comment and leave kudos i need validation CONSTANTLY. this is my child, i love it.


End file.
